1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security towers or posts for delineating or marking restricted areas in industrial plants, construction sites, roadways, and the like. More particularly, the present invention is related to vertical posts and optionally barricades to prevent personnel from entering a restricted area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices and implements are known in the art for delineating or marking restricted or dangerous areas in industrial plants, construction sites, roadways, and the like. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,998,520; 2,392,011; 2,613,463; 3,119,588; 3,950,873; 4,007,919; 4,050,401; 4,071,224; 4,109,910; 4,394,005; 4,890,952; 4,968,177; 5,123,773; 5,197,408; 5,484,225; 5,640,353; 6,014,941; and UK Patent Applications GB 2 287 735 A and GB 2 256 443 A.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a security tower for preventing people and equipment from entering a restricted area.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a security tower which may have rigid barricades or flexible elongated barrier material connected thereto for restricting access to a designated area.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel rigid barricade for utilization with the security tower of the invention.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a security tower for preventing people and equipment from entering a restricted area, the security tower including a vertical post connected to a base, the post having at least one hollow channel therethrough for receiving a flexible elongated barrier material, the post having at least one pair of shoulders extending horizontally from the sides of the post, each of the pair of shoulders having a pin extending vertically upward therefrom for connecting a rigid horizontal beam thereto.
In another embodiment of the invention there is provided a beam having a vertical hollow sleeve formed in each end thereof adapted to receive the pin on the shoulder therein, and preferably two vertical parallel hollow sleeves formed adjacent on a centerline formed on the barricade beam to enable the barricade beam to be cut into two equal length beams to provide more versatility in constructing barricades.